megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Raja Naga
Raja Naga is a demon in the series. History In Hindu mythology, there are many recorded kings of nagas and many stories involving them. Naga kings also appear in Buddhist mythology, and their duties consist of leading the nagas and protecting and worshipping the Buddha, along with protecting other enlightened beings. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Snake Race *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon King Race *Last Bible III'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Snake Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Emperor Arcana *''Persona 4 Golden: Aeon Arcana *Persona 5: Temperance Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Race, Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Raja Naga is obtained by evolving a Naga when he's reached a high enough level. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Raja Naga appears at Shinagawa at night and spawns as support for Girimehkala when he acts as a field boss. They also appear as non-contractable variants alongside the second form of Qing Long and Yamata-no-Orochi in Ueno's Kuchinawa Cave. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' The fourth Persona of the Aeon Arcana, Raja Naga can be fused once the protagonist has achieved a sufficiently high Social Link with Marie, providing they are is at least level 37 before trying to create it through fusion. It cannot be found in Shuffle Time, as is normal for the Personas of the Aeon Arcana. ''Persona 5'' Raja Naga is the eighth Persona of the Temperance Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is one of four Personas to learn Shock Boost and the first of two Personas to learn Evade Wind. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Raja Naga yields a Ziodyne skill card. Raja Naga is one of the ingredients needed to summon Vasuki using advanced fusion. Raja Naga also appears as a Shadow called the "Snake King" at the end of the House of Darkness area of Niijima's Palace. After revealing that he had no intention of allowing the Phantom Thieves win fairly, he will attack the group should they refuse to back down. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Raja Naga acts as a boss encountered inside the Power Plant, near the end of the facility. The fight is split into waves, with three Naga making up the first and Raja Naga following second along with two Naga. The Naga will act to block Raja Naga's Fire weakness and attack the party while also trying to plant Mute on them. The three together have an enemy combo attack, Conviction, which will instantly kill any muted party member when used. Raja Naga will also continually summon reinforcements throughout the fight if one or both are dispatched. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Last Bible III'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Persona 5'' Boss= |-| Persona= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' *Raja Naga can summon up to two Nagas to aid him in the boss battle. Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons